The present invention gives the electrical bicycle a smoother and more fluid transmission than prior designs and provides for quicker assembly, disassembly and maintenance.
In prior systems, the transmission drive is fixed on the rear stays and mounted on the side of the hub. The transmission case set and flywheel, for such systems, is separately mounted on each end of the hub, with a D.C. motor to drive the bicycle. The motor directly drives the transmission case set in a forward motion, starting and driving the rotation of the hub when reducing the speed of the gear wheels on the freewheel.